Question: $\vec u = (-2,-6)$ $\vec w = (-2, -2)$ $-3\vec w + 2\vec u= (~ $
Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {-3}\vec w + {2}\vec u &= {-3}(-2,-2) + {2}(-2,-6) \\\\\\\\ &= (6, 6) + (-4, -12) \\\\\\\\ &= (6+ (-4), 6+ (-12)) \\\\ &= (2, -6) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( 2, -6 )$